The Catalyst: Flames Of The Great
by AeneasRex995
Summary: When the world seems to be against you, sometimes your greatest friend is the one that dwells in your head. Remember to review please! Thank you!
1. Preface

Preface

Red, that all I can see, head pounding with pain, hands shaking uncontrollably along with the rest of my body as I laid there on the cornet sidewalk. I can hear sounds of panic, of sirens, and of thunder from the clouds above. So it started to rain when I was lifted onto something that was cold, yet soft and comforting. A mask was placed over my face to help me breath, but it didn't work. I was still shaking like a fish on a pier, looking for the water in which it should be in. They strapped my down tight, this time I only shacked half as much this time, but did not stop. From what I could see, the red was just the beginning. I've been through these images hundreds, if not thousands, of time over my short life.

An army, an ancient one, marches through burning countries, cities, and villages. Lead by a man of immense power; able to bring the strongest of leaders to their knees, enslave the populous under threat of mass execution and famine, and persuade the world to fall back into a time of ancient kings. He rode a black horse, covered in bronze armor. Wore a black armor, from head to toe, and wielded a bronze sword. The armor chest piece showed a lion's head outlined in gold, making it stand out.

The image changed again, now he stood atop a stage, made from the bodies of the dead in which he conquered. He stood there, looking over his army, which went on for miles, as they roared in victory and future bloodlust. He raised his hand toward the horizon, silencing to army. Then he spoke.

"I once built an empire, but not like this one" He stated, his voice was young but slightly muffled by the helmet, the army roared again from his statement. He silenced them once more, now pacing back and forth on the stage of bodied.

"When I awoke from my tomb of sleep, the world was different; far different when I was still alive. I explored this 'new' world, and I was horrified by it all." He paused, "The Gods abandoned everyone and when into a form of hiding. Allowing this new 'God' to spread, for he was fake anyway. Never really existed, but it was set into the mind of those and planted the seeds of heresy!"

The army booed, raising their weapons in protest of the false God. Silence quickly followed.

"This '_God'_, could do nothing even if he existed. We slaughtered all those who _'believed'_ him, and those who complied were met with only scars and branded with memories that cannot be forgotten!", He chuckled at a thought, "I pretty sure you all had pleasures already as well." The army roared in agreement as the image faded away, so did I.

When I awoke though, I wasn't the only one in the hospital room.


	2. Chapter 1: Buried by feminam

Chapter 1: Buried by feminam.

"This does not look good" I said, taking a quick look around.

I was in a room, a room that was dark beyond the light that hanged over my head. Rope held me down in to a wooden chair; I tried struggling, but only go splinters and cuts in return.

'_No, no it doesn't' _Alex said

Alex. How do I talk about him? Well I could say that he is really Alexander the Great, just stuck inside my head. Yeah, I'll just go with that at the moment until a better time to explain about this enigma.

"Thanks 'General Obvious'" I grunted

'_No problem, always here to help; besides, I see what you see anyway.'_

As I sat there thinking how I got into this situation, I could hear something. Like…water! I was flowing too! And it sounded like it was right next me to! So that narrowed down to a lot of places I could be a place with a river.

'_So, basically anywhere in the states or another country'_

"Don't ruin the moment Alex; I was happy till you said that"

Just as I said that, the sound of a door opening, then closing, filled the empty void of darkness. Clicking followed after, as women appeared from beyond the void. She was probably in her twenties; she wore a black business suit (With a bit of cleavage showing), with a golden trim outlining the sown parts, black high heels, and black thin shades. Oh, she also had black hair

'_Couldn't go with a grey? Seriously, grey would make her, a bit, more terrifying'_

I didn't say anything about Alex's comment on the mystery women. She took off her shade and put it into her suit.

"You a tough man to find, Aeneas; I'll give you that" She said, chuckling a bit as if it was a joke to her.

I got a quick look at her eyes as she started to walk circles around; they were grey. Like storm cloud grey, which as I grew up as a kid I loved so much for some reason. But I didn't like this women one bit, even though she had grey eyes. Anyway, she was walking circles, the clicking of her high heels echoed in the room, around me as she pulled out a PDA, which was very high-tech in this day and age of ever growing technology.

"Aeneas Riker," She started reading off her PDA, "born on March 15th of 1982 in Topeka, Kansas. Born with brown hair and brown eyes and is diagnosed with epilepsy, mother; Unknown, father; Dead. Race: Caucasian, current age: 17 and height; 6'2" "

'_Got to love today's tech, they can just pull you up on anything these days'_

"Who are you?" I asked, even though I was in no position to do so.

She stopped right behind me, the clicking echoing a bit, as if to think about what I just asked her.

"My name is none of your concern." She stated

'_If I want to I could have called that, but you know'_

"Then who are you from?" I asked

"None of your concern either. What you should be worried about is whether or not you might make it out of this room alive" She started walking around me again.

'_Ha! Like we haven't heard that before'_

I shook my head at both the women, and Alex. Both were sort of predicable when it comes to statements. I tugged the ropes again, and the wooden chair which was starting to get on my nerves because I don't sit that much. Yet, again, nothing happened.

"This chair is a bit uncalled for you know?" I stated, still tugging at the ropes.

"Not really, it's practical and hurts when one struggles against it," The women stated back, stopping in front of me, "but I will tell you this. I'm not the enemy here…. you are. You will bring the downfall of civilization as we know it with just your powers alone."

'_What?'_

"What?" I gaffed.

She smiled, pulled out her shades out of her suit and looking up at the lamp overhead, and turned around heading back into the darkness.

"I hope you can breathe in cement, Mr. Riker, because it will be the last thing you'll see."

The unknown door in the darkness open and then closed with an echo of dread. Soon cement started to drip from above the lamp. Drips soon become flows, flows became floods.

"Well, I was right" I sighed, the cement up to my waist

'_And that would be what exactly?'_

"That this didn't look good"

* * *

**Remember to review, Danke!**


End file.
